Love Will Find A Way
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn admits her feelings towards Rachel. Will Rachel return them? Updated!


**I originally had this up but then after reading it, I realized that I made a bunch of mistakes so I removed it and I edited some stuff. I don't own glee, and if I did, Faberry would be the main couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Berry was sitting in the auditorium alone, after an eventful day, she just wanted to be alone. She and Finn had an argument and they broke up...again. She had one person in mind to be her prince charming. Or in this case princess charming and that is Quinn Fabray and she knew that it was never going to happen. So, she hooked up her iPod and pressed play.

_In a perfect world_  
_One we've never known_  
_We would never need_  
_To face the world alone_

Quinn stood at the doorway of the auditorium when she heard Rachel singing. Quinn had fallen for the singer after she slapped her at prom last year, but she was scared to tell her about her feelings for her…until today.

_They can have the world_  
_We'll create our own_  
_I may not be brave or strong or smart_  
_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know, love will find a way_  
_Anywhere I go, I'm home_  
_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_  
_Somehow we'll come through_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Love will find a way_

Quinn started walking towards Rachel and she started singing.

**I was so afraid**  
**Now I realize**  
**Love is never wrong**  
**And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world**  
**Shining in your eyes**

Rachel turned around when she heard the voice started to sing, and her eyes went wide and then grabbed Quinn's hands and pulled her towards her.

_**And if only they could feel it too**_  
_**The happiness I feel with you**_  
_**They'd know, love will find a way**_  
_**Anywhere we go, we're home**_  
_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_  
_**Somehow we'll come through**_  
_**Now that I've found you**_  
_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Rachel and Quinn locked eyes. Rachel let go of Quinn's hands and she felt some tingling throughout her body.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked after a few moments of silence. This pulled Quinn out of her trace.

"I have something to tell you." Quinn guided Rachel to the piano bench and they sat down.

"What is it?" Rachel said after a few moments of silence from the both of them.

"I don't know how to say this…I love you." Quinn blurted out and snapped her mouth shut after she said it.

"Wha-What?"

"I said I love you."

Rachel got up and started to pace in front of Quinn while running her hand through her hair.

"Are you serious, Quinn. I just broke up with Finn and now you are telling me that you are in love with me?"

"Yes." Rachel faced the seats in the auditorium. Quinn stayed seated at the piano bench, too scared to get up.

"I'm not saying that we are going to have problems, like me going to Yale and you going to New York but we can make this work. The only way this is going to work is if we do it together." Quinn said from the piano bench. Music from Rachel's iPod started to play and Quinn smiled because she knew what song was on. Well, the karaoke version.

**Do I love you because you're beautiful**  
**Or are you beautiful because I love you?**

Rachel turned around to face Quinn. Quinn got up and slowly walked over to Rachel and grabbed one of her hands and held it to her chest. Rachel smiled at the gesture.

**Am I making believe I see in you**  
**A girl to lovely to be really true**

**Do I want you because you're wonderful**  
**Or are you wonderful because I want you?**

**Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream**  
**Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?**

"I want this to work, too. I love you." Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

_Am I making believe I see in you_  
_A girl to perfect to be really true_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful_  
_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

Rachel held out her arms and Quinn hugged her.

_**Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream**_  
_**Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?**_

"I've always dreamed it would happen like this and now it really has! I don't ever want this end." Quinn said while pulling Rachel closer to her.

"Neither do I." Rachel said. Quinn kissed her forehead.

**_Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream_**  
**_Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_**

The girls kiss for a few minutes then the bell rang. Rachel pulled away.

"I can't stay."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Wait, Rach. Rachel!" Quinn chases Rachel but loses her in the hallway that was filled with students. Quinn goes back into the auditorium and grabs Rachel's iPod that she left. She faces the auditorium door where Rachel ran from.

**Do I want you because you're wonderful**

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_**Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream**_  
_**Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?**_

The next day, Quinn, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are hanging out in the lunch room. Quinn is quiet and sad.

"What's up, Q?" Santana asked.

"Nothing." Quinn mumbled.

"It's not nothing. Come on." Santana said.

"I love Rachel." Quinn blurted and Santana's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. She's wonderful. She's the type of girl for any lover's dream and she's not like anyone else I ever met. I've been searching for something. And I finally found it. In her."

"Do you love her? Like really love her?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. I want - no, I'm going to marry her in the future."

"Well then, go after her. Before it's too late." Quinn smiled and hugged them both. Quinn ran out of the lunch room and towards the auditorium stage door. When she opened the door, her heart started breaking.

"...Rachel, will you marry me?"

Quinn was crying when she heard those words come out of Finn's mouth. When she saw Finn leave, she wiped her eyes and walked out on to the stage. Rachel, who was looking at her hands, was startled and went wide eyed when she saw Quinn.

"Quinn-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. You know, I thought that we were going to be very happy but then I see this, then I realized, I'm still going to be happy if I am on my own. So, have a nice life with him and leave behind your Broadway dreams that you have."

Rachel grabs Quinn's arm before Quinn could walk away from her.

"Listen, what Finn just did proves to me how much I love you. I told him no."

Quinn turns around. "What?"

"Yes, he proposed but I said no. I don't want to be with someone who calls me a 'filthy whore.'"

When Quinn heard what Finn called Rachel, she saw red but calmed down when she saw Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Quinn said. Rachel kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. I'd probably done the same thing." Quinn smiles and kisses her.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Rachel asked after they pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and they left the auditorium. They let go once they reached the doors, since the relationship was new. When Quinn saw Finn in the hallway, she turned to Rachel.

"I forgot something. I'll see you in glee?"

"Yeah." Rachel gave her a hug and walked towards her class, while Quinn walked towards Finn.

"Hudson!" Finn turned around. Quinn walked up to him and poked his chest.

"The next time I hear you call Rachel an inappropriate word, you are going to regret it."

"Why do you care? You hate her."

"I don't hate her."

"Yeah, you do. You use to throw slushies at her."

"I've stopped. Now, leave the both of us alone. Or I will get those pictures that you sent to my phone and post them all over the school. Got it?" Finn's face went pale and he nodded.

"Go." Finn ran off. Santana walked up to her.

"Man, Q. What did you say to him?" Quinn told her what happened and Santana got mad.

"Don't worry, let me handle Frankenteen. Now, what's going on with you and Berry?"

"We have a date tonight."

Santana smiled. "Good. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

In glee that day, Finn came in and was scared. He sat next to Artie. Mr. Schue came in all perky and what not.

"Okay, so this week's assignment is...Love." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other happily.

"Now each of you will be doing a solo and they are due next week. So right now, lets just have a jam session." The glee kids were dancing around having a great time. That is when Finn walked up to Rachel and grabbed her by the arm forcefully.

"Dance with me."

"No. Let go of me."

The music stopped and the kids looked to see what was going on. Quinn clenched her jaw and walked over.

"Let her go, Hudson." Quinn said.

"Just stay out of it, Fabray. It's between me and my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend. I broke up with you remember? Before you tried proposing to me." Rachel said. The glee kids mouths were open and Puck was at Quinn's side.

"Dude, nobody proposes to my Jew mate without consulting me first."

"So, let her go." Quinn said.

Finn pushed Rachel into the piano. Quinn was at Rachel's side and Puck went after Finn.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Can you just take me home?"

"Of course. Mr. Schue, I'm taking Rachel home. Kurt, take Rachel's car back to her house." Quinn tossed Rachel's keys to Kurt and lead Rachel to her car.  
Quinn was driving and grabbed one of Rachel's hand into her hand and squeezed.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Quinn asked when they were stopped at a red light.

"Of course. I don't want him ruin what we have." Rachel kissed Quinn's hand. A few minutes later, they are parked outside of Rachel's house and Rachel's car is in the driveway.

"So, I'll see you at 7." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn. "And that is a preview for tonight."

Quinn is on the road on the way to Rachel's house around 7 when she got a text from her.

**Where are you?**

Quinn tried texting back 'I'm on my way' when she missed a stop sign and a truck crashed into her.

* * *

Rachel came running into the hospital when she spotted the glee members, minus Finn.

"What happened?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"She missed a stop sign and a truck crashed into her." Santana said. Santana was trying so hard not to cry.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know." Rachel leaned up against the wall and sat on the floor.

"It's all my fault. I should have never texted her while she was driving. How could I have been so stupid?" Rachel placed her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's not your fault. This kind of stuff happens every minute." Santana said. She sat down next to the girl and grabbed her hand. The doctor came out.

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel got up and faced the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, but with the impact of the car, she lost the ability to walk for a long time."

Rachel gasped. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." Rachel followed the doctor to Quinn's room. She took a deep breath and entered the room not knowing what to expect. When she arrived to Quinn's room, Rachel sat down next to Quinn and grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry, Quinn. It's all my fault. I should have never texted you. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I love you and I want you to live so we can be together forever." Rachel felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked up and saw that Quinn was waking up.

"Quinn...Baby, come on. Open your eyes for me." Quinn opened her eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"You were on your way to pick me up for our date but you got into an accident that I caused because I was texting you." Rachel was tearing up and Quinn reached up and stopped one tear that escaped.

"Shh, baby. Enough. I am here with you. Don't beat yourself over this. Kids text and drive all the time." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel." Rachel climbed into bed with Quinn and fell asleep in Quinn's arms.

* * *

The next three months were the toughest months for the girls. Quinn had PT for three days a weeks and Rachel was there supporting her. On the third month, Quinn started to walk again and it was two weeks before Nationals.

It's Nationals time for New Directions in Chicago and everyone was excited.

"Okay, guys this is it. No matter what happens, I am proud of every single one of you." Mr. Schue said to the group in the green room. Mr. Schue asked Quinn to sing 'God Gave Me You,' the Treble tones to sing 'Rolling in the Deep' and the group to sing 'Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)'. In the end, New Directions came in second, losing to Vocal Adrenaline.

That night, Quinn and Rachel went walking around Chicago. They ate at an Italian restaurant with the glee kids then ditched them to do their own thing.

"I can't believe we came in second. You were amazing." Rachel said. Rachel had her arm linked with Quinn's.

"No. We were amazing." Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel quickly on the lips. Rachel looked over and smiled.

"Oh, look. There's Buckingham Fountain. Let's sit there." The girls walked over to the bench in front of the fountain. Rachel sat down, but Quinn remained standing.

_Okay Quinn, it's now or never_. Quinn thought to herself.

"Quinn? Are you going to sit?"

"In a minute. I want to ask you something."

"Okay." Quinn took a deep breath then got down on one knee. Rachel gasped and started smiling and tearing up.

"I know that we are young and only dated for a few months, but I don't want to spend my life knowing that you are in New York and me in New Haven, so I am going to Columbia instead. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world. Be there for you at your Broadway debut, win your first Tony Award, Emmy, Grammy and Oscar. So, Rachel, will you do me the honor of making me your wife?"

Rachel nodded her head and kissed her. Quinn placed the ring on her finger. They walked back to the hotel and packed their bags to go back to Lima.

* * *

**Ten Years later**

"...And the Tony Award goes to...Rachel Berry, _Funny Girl." _Sara Ramirez announced. Rachel hugged Kurt and kissed her wife. Rachel walked on staged, hugged Sara and is standing in front of the microphone with the Tony in her hands.

"Oh my God. There's so many people I want to thank...My fathers who encouraged me to be the best person that I can be. My cast mates I miss you guys so much. To my kids Kristin, Nick and Lucy, I love you guys so, so much, and of course to my wonderful wife, Quinn. Baby, I love you and I am really excited for our new baby on the way in a few months. Thank you."

Three months after the Tony Awards, Rachel and Quinn welcomed a baby boy they named Tony Leroy Fabray.

No matter what happens to them, their love will find a way to work.

* * *

**Well? Do you want me to write a sequel?**


End file.
